The present invention relates to enterprise software and, more specifically, to performance adjusting in application and integration middleware.
Conventional web application servers, such as IBM® Websphere® Application Server (WAS), and relational database system, such as IBM® DB2 relational database management system, have performance adjusters that recognize events that affect routing and provide statistics to user for manual adjusting of performance. For example, in the case of WAS, the performance adjuster is referred to as Intelligent Management and in the case of relational database, the performance adjuster is referred to as Workload Manager. In order to make these adjusters work as a single system, however, the functions of each performance adjuster must be configured separately, which can be a burdensome task. While existing adjusters can obtain performance data during operation and dynamically use the data in performance adjustment, there is no coordination of performance data or coordination in performance adjustment between them. For example, conventional approaches cannot obtain a SQL processing time in the web side and use it for performance adjustment on the database side. Thus, there is a need in the art for more autonomous configuration of system architecture in a cloud environment and subsequent sharing of configuration information during operation.